


lana

by gwoongi, magunes



Series: lessons in love | porn aus [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Armin is a twink, Bisexual Armin Arlert, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Pornstars, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight Blasphemy, Whore Shaming, ass eating, live porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoongi/pseuds/gwoongi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magunes/pseuds/magunes
Summary: This position is particularly ambiguous; your face is almost gone, only slightly in frame, with the lens zoomed further in to your ass and Jean’s thighs, his ass there but moving as he leans for the lube across the bed. If he wanted, Armin could pretend the figure beneath Jean was a boy- could behim, if he wanted. He does not want.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Reader
Series: lessons in love | porn aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	lana

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for the love on "lessons in love". i hope u also love this one too!!!
> 
> \+ the oc/reader here has darker longish hair for the sake of hair pulling nd stuff :( sorry :(

Armin was bored. With most of the fraternity out for a party that Armin was sadly _not_ invited to (not that he exactly cares for parties held by Floch, because let’s be honest, he doesn’t really like the guy), Armin sat at home on his bed with the telly flicking with a show he cared little about, the pictures talking silently. **  
**

“ _Please_ tell me you’re going to be home,” Armin had begged, clinging uselessly to the oversized sleeve of Eren Yeager, who reluctantly pulled away from his fisted hands and grabbed his coat from behind the door. _Sorry, man, I’ve gotta get out of the house more_. “But I’m going to be _all_ alone. I’m the _only_ one who wasn’t invited to that shitty party.” _I’ll come home early for you, if you’d like_. “I would _not_ like. Fine. Just go, get out of my face.”

Eren didn’t know what else to say other than sorry, patronisingly running his fingers through Armin’s hair. Unlike Eren, who had already spent two god-awful years at this fraternity, Armin was a newbie, a first year frat-brother moving from the dorms, dipping his toes into waters to figure out which one he liked best. Eren shrugged his coat on halfway, tossing Armin the phone charger he asked for moments prior. _Try to entertain yourself_ , he had said. _Watch porn. Hey, I just recently found a new porn duo to watch!_

That’s how Armin found out about _qpids_ , the porn couple that his best friend, Eren, had been locked in his room jerking off to. With rooms joined by one thin wall, Armin was unsurprisingly familiar with the channel, never invested enough in doing his own research, _mildly_ sexually frustrated by Eren’s rutting mixed with the unnecessarily loud volume of his laptop.

If he can help it, Armin doesn’t usually watch straight porn. He never denies it, but he’s an _experimenting_ bisexual- pretty sure he likes both, and his history of girlfriends _and_ boyfriends throughout high school prove it, but he’s not quite sure where he stands yet, or where he’s comfortable standing. He sits in his bedroom, alone in the fraternity miles away from Floch’s venue, his laptop blinking on _Google_ waiting for a command to be punched in.

On telly, a re-run episode of _Friends_ comes to an end and Armin watches with mild boredom as it switches to an advert, advertising a new bleach that is _guaranteed_ to remove 98% of bacteria from inside your toilet. He turns off the telly, sighing and looking over at his laptop, the _Google_ tormenting him with a grin: _I know you want to. I know you’re tempted._

Armin sighs to himself, dragging the laptop over to his thighs and almost guiltily typing the phrase _qpids_ into the search engine. He’s half expecting nothing to really show up, because Eren has _creative_ porn taste and they’re probably not _that_ popular. However he is embarrassingly wrong; the search floods with links to lewd videos, the official _qpids_ channel being the top search. On _Google_ Images, he quickly presses and sees the slightly grainy faces of the couple, a picture from Instagram that he sees as quite romantic. The boy holds the girl with his chin pressed into her neck, a smile on his face and the camera not exactly centred. Armin’s instinct is to coo, and saw “aww”. He’s not expecting much from _qpids_ when he clicks on their channel. It’s just another straight couple having sex, it’s nothing he hasn’t already seen.

His eyes widen slightly as he takes in the fifteen videos, spotting the red button indicating that the channel is currently live. He’s tempted to click in, sit back, see what they have to offer. The livestream title reads “ _10k thumbs up and i’ll let y/n eat my ass_ ”. 

It’s so very tempting, but Armin pauses with his cursor hovering over a video titled, “ _first time doing anal with y/n_ ”. The thumbnail is an inviting image of quite possibly one of the _nicest_ dicks Armin has _ever_ seen in straight porn, the tip red and exaggerated and in preview, the thumbnail moves for a few seconds, showing a small asshole stretch to accommodate the dick, the whole length disappearing. He’s conflicted, half off the bed with intentions to run and get his box. _The_ _box_ , with dildos of every shape and size. When the thumbnail clip loops, Armin misses it, already on his feet and crouching to get the box from underneath his dresser.

When he gets back to his bed, Armin notices that his hands are trembling. In the drawer next to his bed is his lube, a strawberry flavour that he’s never indulged with before. Today he will, and he grabs that alongside a dildo that looks uncanny in resemblance to _qpids_ , save the colour being a solid bright purple. He shakily moves it beneath him as he slips out of his jeans, pressing and tightening with discomfort as he looks back at the screen. He wants to feel guilty about this, but there’s nothing to feel guilty about. And, nobody’s home to hear him or see him, and for good measure, his bedroom door is locked.

Once he clicks on the video, there is no turning back. His body trembles as the video begins to play and he’s greeted with the view of a girl on all fours, her head tossed over her shoulder to stare at the camera. She’s pretty, _really_ pretty, already naked for the audience. Armin stares wordlessly, because what is he supposed to say? On each asscheek, Armin notices that the boyfriend is particularly ruthless, faded palms still lingering upon the skin that strangely resembles silk, or marble, or soap. He quietly hears the boyfriend mutter a polite introduction, introducing the pair of you to new watchers like Armin. He hears a _Jean_ and a Y/ _N_ , and it’s evident who is who.

Jean shuffles into frame, pressing his hands to each cheek and palming softly. You respond by letting your head fall slightly, rolling the kinks out as Jean sinks deeper on to the bed, until his face is in view. Jean’s smart, and he knows what people like. They like _seeing_ him, _all_ of him and his face and yours, in various positions and conditions. Unlike the porn videos Armin sees of overly acted situations, where the girl gets caught out after curfew and is punished over a desk, hands bound with the leather of the guy’s belt, Armin is slightly taken aback at how fast Jean jumps into things- his own cock is out, bulging and huge as expected, and he doesn’t let the audience know what he’s doing. Everybody knows; they can read the title, they can hover the mouse over the timeline and see the frames.

The hand rested upon your right asscheek begins to move in circles, stroking it affectionately as the other hand belonging to Jean slides down the length of your leg. You shudder when his fingers feather across your thigh, twisting inwards to cloyingly play in the warmth. Jean pulls your legs further apart, your cheeks slightly widening with the view of your hole being all Armin can currently focus on. To the side, Jean grins and chuckles quietly, hot air breathing out of his nose. He likes what he sees, because he’s never been up close and personal with it before. Anal was the promised land that he had not been granted entry to, until today, or rather this _morning_ , when he had rolled over in bed and slipped an arm around your waist, kissing your hair and said, “ _hey, good morning, wanna do anal later on camera?_ ”

Armin watches in an expressive silence, timidly stroking his dick as Jean claps his hand against your ass, the sound loud and sharp. A loud moan leaves your lips and Jean pulls apart your cunt from behind, the lips barely visible from the angle but still there, definitely. He idly curls a finger around the wetness, lubricating his fingers. From where he is kneeling, he side-glances at the camera and smirks, holding the inside of your thigh with his left hand and curling his right up, all the way until his one soaked finger tauntingly circles your hole, as if daring to enter, and then slips inside.

The feeling is new, foreign, and you hadn’t anticipated the tight feeling of his finger curling inwards, exploring. Jean lets out a noise of interest at how you shudder, writhing gently and without really noticing, pushing back onto his finger until it entered all the way to the knuckle. Armin thumbs the head of his dick, silent; Jean marvels at the way you fuck yourself onto one finger, his mouth in an open smile that left his mouth dry. He swallows thickly, impressed.

“ _Wow_ , baby girl,” he comments, finally, and Armin can now hear his voice, “look at how you’re fucking yourself onto my finger. You’re a needy girl tonight, aren’t you?”

You whimper in reply, maybe even say something that Armin can’t hear.

“Let’s add another one,” Jean suggests sweetly. “You take _one_ like a champion, let’s see if you’re wide enough for two.”

He adds a second, his middle, twisting both fingers in right up to the knuckle. From where the camera stands on a tripod, it gives way to a gorgeous view of your hole, clenching tightly around the digits. Jean laughs warmly, satisfied with the results. It’s close enough for Armin to hear sounds, the slick and almost sticky sounds of wetness from Jean's fingers, coated in the thick layer of arousal and lube he had tossed somewhere, an extra coat for ease for the camera. Every so often, Armin would spot Jean looking at the camera, at the viewfinder to see if you were still in shot. You carried yourself on your arms, your ass and hips raised upwards with your back in what looked like an uncomfortable slope, a position Armin sympathised being in once or twice.

“ _Mm_ , perfect,” Jean says slowly, dragging it out like he did his fingers. They are almost free, until he pushes them back in, practically glowing with pride when you groan out, pushing back onto his knuckles. His fingers sink deeper inside of you, tickling inner walls and finally scissoring, stretching you open in anticipation for a third finger Jean had waiting. You’re tight, tighter than Jean had ever seen you since the first time you had sex together two years ago, that virgin hole Jean had the _honour_ of ripping apart. “You look so _perfect_ , baby. Can you manage a third?”

You nod with effort, “Yes, Daddy.”

“You don’t have to call me Daddy tonight,” Jean offers. He wants this one to be personal, in respect of firsts being mutually taken. You whimper in reply, not in the mood to reply with words. Jean continues a pace with his fingers before adding in a third, letting out a hiss of air at the tightness closing in around his fingers.

“ _Shit_ , you’re so _tight_.” Jean groans to himself between his teeth, ramming his fingers in and out to get a feel for every single space inside of you, “Nobody’s _ever_ fucked your ass like this, have they, baby?”

“No,” you breathe out, trying to look back at him over your shoulder. “Just you, Jean.”

He makes a noise of content, pressing a kiss to your ass and then slapping it with his free hand. You jolt, sinking up and down off his fingers. “That’s right. Only _I_ get to fuck you like this. Fuck- you’re _so_ tight, imagine what it’s gonna feel like with my cock in there.”

“Puh-please, Jean,” you rasp, slumping slightly against this sheets. This time, they’re pale pink, like the colour of unripe strawberries, the stinging colour of your asshole once Jean pulls his fingers out. “Please fuck me already. _Please_.”

Jean, like always, pretends to think about it. He addresses the audience, finally, by looking back at the camera with furrowed brows, as if genuinely conflicted on if to give in and fuck you. Armin’s hand is still moving around his dick slowly, his own ass rising off the comforter.

“Alright,” he replies, almost indifferently. He even throws in the shrug of his shoulders, his body oozing with charisma that makes Armin bite down on his lips to contain a whimper. The intimidation _always_ scares people into desire. “Toss the lube, and move so everyone can see your ass.”

Armin wriggles uncomfortably, not being able to relieve anything by simply touching himself. Instead, he gapes at the screen, thankful the webcam is covered so his assigned FBI agent can’t laugh at him for being so _obviously_ sexually frustrated, rutting into his own hand as you shuffle across the bed on all fours, still slightly tight around the air as you drop with a slight huff, assigned to the side. This position is particularly ambiguous; your face is almost gone, only slightly in frame, with the lens zoomed further in to your ass and Jean’s thighs, his ass there but moving as he leans for the lube across the bed. If he wanted, Armin could pretend the figure beneath Jean was a boy- could be _him_ , if he wanted.

He does _not_ want. But, he still imagines, even with you there and patiently waiting for Jean to hurry rubbing the lube across his dick, up and down. Armin can’t help but gape at the size in Jean’s hand, which is already large and veiny, but he concludes that the bigger hand makes Jean’s cock look bigger, _scarier_ , more erect. It’s _so_ big that when Jean lets go, it stands to a salute up to his stomach, the tip nearing his belly button. Armin groans, reaching behind him for his own lube and the dildo that he almost forgot about.

It’s as if Jean is giving Armin time to prepare; instead of being ruthless and shoving his dick inside the tightness, Jean pulls apart your cheeks with fingers and licks around your hole, collecting up the juice he left there from his fingers, a mixture between the cherry and the sweet taste of your pussy, the juices clinging to be tasted. He groans into you, taking kitten licks around the rim and taking extreme pleasure in the way you moan against him, your ass square in Jean’s face. 

Armin hurriedly coats the dildo in lube, almost excessively, licking up the remains off his smaller fingers. He stares at Jean’s hands in longing and his teeth gnaw on his lips as you moan relentlessly, tight and girly breaths of pleasure that Armin never thought he’d like hearing. Jean’s own cock twitches against his stomach, the length staring at Armin and being the only thing Armin can keep his eyes on.

He fiddles with the dildo, feeling his face warm with a crimson heat. On the other side, Jean pulls away from your ass and kisses your right cheek again, muttering something in a low voice that the camera barely picks up. _I love you,_ he says, between quiet pursed lips. Armin wants to cry. Porn was so unfair.

Jean moves your hips, deciding on where he’s going to have you. Eventually he decides to have you at an angle where the camera captures your hole perfectly, clenching around nothing, surely with enough frame space to capture his cock moving in and out. It can’t be _that_ different from doggy, from one of your first videos on the channel where he took you from behind with a fistful of hair. You were blonde back then. Jean and Armin both prefer the dark colour you have presently, and the way it makes your face look, adding an element of sensuality that Armin wasn’t sure was possible for a head of hair.

“You took my fingers so well, baby,” Jean tells you, prodding your ass with his hands as if preparing himself for the penetration, “but let’s see how well you take my cock.”

As always, Jean wastes no time. It was like he suddenly feared that the lube around his cock would dry, for he prods your entrance with the tip, hissing softly as he pushes it in. He begins slow, as if stomping his foot on ice to see if it would hold, and then, once the tip is in, Jean grunts and rolls his shoulders, the bottom of his back clenching with muscles on display until he finally sank his whole length inside you. He groans, his hands gripping your waist line with vigour and he slowly began to move his hips, moving in slow waves in and out. His movements were experimental yet professional, still candid enough for Armin to almost believe this tape was amateur. Grabbing the dildo situated under his hips with one hand, Armin, without looking away from the screen, aligns it with his ass and slowly sinks down on it, his head immediately rocking back at the feeling.

Jean becomes more familiar with the feeling and the movements, understanding that fucking an asshole really was _no_ different to a pussy, except the feeling inside and the placement. To him, _and_ to porn, it was just another hole to shove his cock into. He moves quicker, finding the strength inside of him to clench your hip-bones and pull them down onto his cock, the rhythm so consistent that after a few short seconds, the clapping arises.

Armin watches from his bed, his reflection slightly visible in the screen, the pathetic view of him bouncing up and down on the horrendous purple dildo. He stares long and hard at Jean’s cock, his mouth practically watering at the way it fits perfectly in your hole, each thrust coming out with a wet and slick look, the vein bulging. Armin wants to finger his mouth, like a whore, but he resists, instead shyly reaching down and grabbing his cock as Jean maintains a pace.

“You’re taking my cock _so_ well, princess,” Jean grunts. Usually, he can keep his composure, keeping up the act of the boyfriend who likes to fill the boots as the boss. Tonight, however, he’s sloppy, slacking on duty. He’s a boss neglecting his reputation and duties, his head filled with sawdust as he focuses on your ass, and the tightness of it around his dick. For a while, it feels almost hard to move, the need to stand still and let it become familiar overwhelming but at the same time dangerous. He wouldn’t want to upset the ratings. Literally, he can’t afford it.

The stretch burns, your eyes rolling back with powerful pleasure and your body feeling as though it was a clump of jelly, wobbling and sliding around on a plate, each tip sending you closer to the edge. You moan with almost every thrust, the way everybody likes it, and from underneath your armpit, you spot Jean’s thighs, the occasional glimpse of his balls slapping against the backside of your pussy.

“Yeah? Tell m-me,” you gasp out, crooning to him. “Tell me how _good_ I feel around your big dick.”

Armin hadn’t been expecting a sudden role reversal, and by the sounds of it, neither had Jean. Without having any prior experience fucking with _qpids_ , Armin reckons this may be the first time on _record_ that Jean has been dominantly _submissive_. What he lacks in vocals he clearly makes up for with physical ability, your words sending him into a rutting fit of fast pace, his dick hitting sensitive spots inside of you. Armin whimpers to nobody, to Jean, to you, as the dildo brushes his prostate, rubbing against his insides. It’s big, and Armin closes his eyes to pretend it’s Jean. 

He’s so caught up in the fantasy that he can _physically_ imagine the feeling of Jean’s large thighs on either side of his body, his hands that are big and veined holding his tiny body like he was a prized China doll. He wants it _so_ bad, he pictures it perfectly. The thought sends a ripple of tingles throughout his body, a rush of erotica to his cock and it throbs, it hurts and it twitches, erect, touching his stomach. Armin fingers around his slit, other fingers lost in the short wisps of hair, meanwhile the other hand holds the dildo in place so it doesn’t slip out.

“Mm, baby, you feel so good around me, you’re _so_ good,” Jean praises, his voice unusually breathy and lost, as if he’s struggling. Perhaps he is; it makes Armin cry out with pleasure as the dildo hits the spot, Jean’s dick inside of him hitting his good spots, making little-Armin horny. “ _Shit_. Your tight little hole is making Daddy feel so good.”

 _So he’s bringing Daddy back_ , Armin thinks. He feels guilty suddenly at the lack of attention he’s giving you, and you’re delivering a spectacular performance, the moans high enough to sound like his own, when he likes them to be. He focuses on that, pretends everything about you is him. For a moment, Armin eyes the shape of your tits hanging underneath you. He makes a promise to himself that next time, he’ll watch one where _you’re_ the star. You’re too gorgeous for him to ignore you, to shrug you off as if you don’t matter. Without your ass, he wouldn’t be feeling this good.

“Yeah?” you pry. “Do you like fucking my ass?”

“Mm, I _love_ it,” Jean agrees. He lets one hand go off your hips and snakes it underneath, where no doubt, he’s playing with your cunt, threading his fingers through the wetness as if it’s the same casualness as flicking through the newspaper. You barely bat an eyelid, grinding further onto him. “I love the way you make me feel. Always so good for Daddy. _Hm_? Huh, look at you.” He thrusts sharply up, and you cry out with surprise. “Look at how your ass takes my cock. You’re such a little cockslut, so desperate for my dick.”

“Yuh- _yes_. You’re right.”

“I _know_ I’m right,” Jean replies cockily, regaining his own slipping dignity. Armin doesn’t care if he plays the role of dominant Daddy, or submissive slut. He just cares about the fake cock up his ass and the computer screen.

Underneath Jean, you whimper out a moan, that leaves pitifully like a whisper, practically unheard. You want to scream, tell everybody and the neighbours about how good it feels, how full you feel with Jean’s dick inside your ass, going so far inside that the air is knocked out of you. Rendering you speechless, almost. In fact, you’re _so_ cock drunk that you have nothing of use to say, nothing erotic to mutter to your boyfriend as he relentlessly pounds into you, feeling his own energy bite back. He slaps your cunt once when he notices you’re being quiet, silent, and that’s not good for ratings. Or for _him_ \- Jean likes to hear you, he likes to hear whatever nonsense is coming out of your mouth as he fucks your brains out, to the point where you can’t even make sounds, let alone sentences.

Jean knows your body as well as he knows his own, spotting the signs of an approaching orgasm. He had every intention to deny it, finding a tremor of satisfaction at the thought of seeing you crying, begging violently to cum, _please, Jean, baby, let me cum_. He can hear it if he focuses. But it’s the first time he’s ever been a big boy and put his dick somewhere else besides your cunt and your mouth. It’s special. He _wants_ it to be.

He moves, his dick moving with him inside of you, brushing against sensitive spots that are still unexplored, like levels waiting to be unlocked in a video game. As Jean shivers and readjusts, Armin lets out his first physical sob, not noticing he’s milking his second orgasm of the night. _When was the first?_ He thinks it was when you took control, those dirty words coming out of your mouth. Like an angel taking sins from the Devil, like a nun hiking her dress above her hips to flash her cunt to the Father. Erotic. Sinful.

“Are you close, princess?” Jean asks sweetly, his voice not loud but also not too quiet, a soft volume that the camera picks up well enough.

“C-can’t hold it much longer, baby,” you admit to him, trying to see him over your shoulder. The sex is heavy, holding you down in restraint. “Can I cum again?”

“ _Again_?” Jean laughs, genuinely. Armin practically spits out a moan. The audience like it when Jean and yourself break out of character. It reminds them of who you are, reminds them that you’re in love. You’re listed in the Verified Couples category, so the audience have _got_ to be looking for the love _somewhere_. “Ah, greedy girl.”

“I am, I’m _so_ greedy, so _selfish_ ,” you splutter. “Daddy makes me feel so good. I wanna cum again, just for you. Juh-just for Daddy.”

Jean makes an elevated noise, as if he’s just been told something he didn’t know, like he’s been secretly given knowledge nobody has, Chinese whispers.

“You’ve been so, _so_ good for me,” Jean says, “so patient. Your ass is fucking _perfect_ , baby. Just wanna fuck it all damn day.”

Gladly, you moan to that. Armin feels his cock throbbing in his hand, the tip so sensitive that if he were to brush it with his hand, he might cry. It’s red, and abused, but ready for more, he can feel it. His balls are swelling- he wants to be fucked _so_ badly. He wants to feel a dick inside of him, be filled up with cock, have a warmth around his like Jean has. Nothing about _qpids_ makes him feel different _sexually_ other than the fact that Armin has never been _so_ entertained with straight porn in his entire life. He wants to thank Eren, but thinking about Eren is too dangerous right now. Armin might spend too long thinking about him, and that would do him no good. Somewhere along the way, the dildo changed from Jean’s cock to Eren’s, but only for a split second, until Armin forced the thought away.

“Cum inside me?” you ask sweetly, finally finding the strength to pick your head up and glance at Jean over your shoulder. He nods, a smile on his face and you match it, only briefly and the camera doesn’t capture it anyway. You lean back down, gathering every last breath of energy by pushing your ass up higher for Jean. He hums appreciatively, spanking you as thanks.

“Every time I spank you from now on, I want you to thank me,” Jean explains, preparing for the build up to the end, “I want you to say, _thank you Daddy._ Can you do that for me, angel?”

“Yes,” you reply with a newfound determination, that drips from your voice confidently. Armin wriggles his hole around the dildo. His ass is so sore, overfucked, but he can’t get off.

Jean stops moving around you, steadying you around his cock and then, without warning you, bringing his hand sharply to your ass. It’s the left cheek, the one with the fading prints and bite marks. It’s going to be the cheek that hurts the most, but Jean likes that it hurts. He counts in his head: _one_.

“T-thank you Daddy,” you squeal after the first clap. It only comes as a surprise because it _was_ one.

Armin snakes a hand up his body, fingering around his nipple. “Thank you Daddy,” he whispers.

 _Two_.

“Feels so guh-good, Daddy. Thank you.”

Armin bounces heavier. “ _Mm_. _Daddy_ \- feels-”

 _Three_. You cry out. It hurts now, the sting worse because of the way he’s done this recently, spanked your ass until it was red and sore, until you couldn’t sit down.

“ _Mhmpf_! T-thank...thank you, Daddy.”

Jean makes the hum, his signature hum that collects comments. It sends a wave of excitement through Armin, the sound clear in his ears. He wishes he had his earphones in, so he could hear it closer, pretend Jean was whispering it in his ear. His shy hand toying with his nipple moves to his throat, and it clenches for a few seconds, the choked out string of _Daddy_ crossed with timid Jean’s leaving his lips like leaves blowing in the wind. Then his hand moves up, and he shoves his fingers into his mouth. He can take a couple, his reflex isn’t bad.

Armin thinks he passes out for a few seconds, because when he opens his eyes, his vision is blurry and he chokes around his fingers, staring at the screen with wide eyes in time for the grand finale. Jean is muttering something that Armin can’t make out, but he isn’t sure if it’s because of the weird feeling in his body. It’s like he’s underwater. He’s so overfucked that he feels faint, but he’s not giving up on _qpids_ , not _now_. 

Jean groans loudly (again), and thrusts himself inwards for the final blow, and the way his body stutters violently and his thighs tremble, Armin suspects he’s finished. It’s confirmed when Jean, after a moment of catching his breath, pulls his dick out of your ass.

The sound is splendid, the squelch matching Armin’s as he lifts himself up off the dildo, saving his asshole in preparation for tomorrow morning’s soreness. Your asshole clenches around the absence, still not fully aware of Jean pulling out, but he falls down to his knees, using both hands to part your cheeks like he would hair if you were being sick, revealing the way his cum rolls out of you again, out and around your thighs. A trail even creeps down, all the way to where Jean suspects your pussy is, pulsing with pleasure. He knows you’ve come multiple times, he can tell by the way you’re slouched, your hips still rutting as if trying to fuck the air, fuck the ghost he’s convinced stalks the apartment.

Armin quickly presses the back button.

He doesn’t know what has come over him, but he _needs_ to see you both, doing _real_ things, to confirm that what just happened was real. Armin heads straight for the live feed, wondering if you’ve already hit that 10k. When the tab loads and the screen fills with the sight of your tits in front of the screen, Armin ignores and looks at the likes. 9,992. _It’s so close_.

Jean sits underneath you, his chest against your back and his hands somewhere in front of you, curling to cup your sex as you rub against his palm. It’s like feeding a pony, as you jut your cunt on his hand like it’s your life mission to do so. You’re talking, and it’s the first time Armin acknowledges the fact that _qpids_ is a channel of real people, a _real_ couple, who _do_ and _say_ human things.

“Ah, only five more likes,” you say, tossing your hair to the side and lifting, revealing Jean’s coy expression over your shoulder. He’s biting against your neck, and Armin can see his tongue running flat against the skin. He hums, as expected, in acknowledgement, his hand moving against your pussy. He dares slide a finger in, to tease, and you hiss with a grin. The likes are on 9,999. Armin realises he wants absolutely _nothing_ _more_ than to see Jean getting his ass ate on live camera by his girlfriend.

So he clicks like.

A little heart floats up on the screen, like on an Instagram live. When you notice it rising up like a stray balloon, you grin wildly, laughing as Jean thrusts fingers into your pussy, not looking at the screen, sucking solar systems into your neck. Armin’s username flashes on a banner at the bottom of the screen: _10,000th like from arlerto._

“Woah. _arlerto_ , thank you so much!” you giggle, grinding your ass onto Jean and finally your boyfriend looks up. He squints briefly at the screen, playing like he can’t read the banner, but he can. He sees the likes increasing as more people come in. Someone must have shared the link, or they’re only gaining likes for the title. He smiles.

“Well, a promise _is_ a promise,” Jean says evenly. He looks up at you, his hands creeping up from your waist to your breasts, so perked and slightly small. He cups them and you rise with a pleasurable sensation that sends him giggling under his breath, so oddly childish that Armin does a double take, and then Jean releases you, tapping your skin and shuffling into position.

From somewhere in the fraternity, Armin hears a door open. He pauses and looks towards the door, momentarily missing Jean get on all fours and spread his legs, revealing a well groomed ass that he would have liked to see. It’s clean and gaping; the audience suspect Jean’s no stranger to things being put up there. _He looks like the type_ , one comment laughs. _Jean’s a cockslut too._

Armin wonders silently who else is home. It might be nobody, and he’s hearing things. There’s an even chance that it’s Connie, a second year who keeps to himself mostly, locking himself away on evenings when there aren’t any major parties, doing whatever it is Connie does in his spare time. He doesn’t remember if Connie’s gone to Floch’s party with everybody else. For a moment, he’s embarrassed that Connie, or whoever is home, has heard him fucking himself, but the thought disappears when he turns back to the screen and sees Jean’s ass in the air, a grin on his face as you take the role of Boss.

“I don’t want to hear you calling me Y/N, or baby, or angel, or _anything_ ,” you tell him, the voice of authority thick and it makes Jean laugh. It’s just a game to him, for now. It’s only a game until you’ve shoved a finger in there, or licked at it. 

Armin’s weirdly attracted to both sides of you, and both sides of Jean. He’s too tired to fuck himself again, or even entertain the thought of touching himself. So instead, he sits back and hikes the comforter higher up over his body, his cock still out between his legs, semi-hard and sore, and he watches the stream like it’s a tv show on in the background. He’s nonetheless invested, not being able to pull his eyes away.

“Okay,” Jean nods. He gets it. “What should I call you, then?”

You mock his hum. “You can call me Mommy tonight. Okay?”

Jean nods awkwardly against the bed, strangely excited. You’re smothering your fingers with lube, undecided on which one should go inside. It’s all _so_ exciting, taking control. Armin gapes in anticipation of watching Jean being _fucked_ by his girlfriend. He’s flexible, and excited when you gently prod a finger at his asshole. Jean fidgets, eager and restless. Any other day, he might be cautious of your nails, slightly sharpened at the end, because he likes the way it feels against his skin when you cling to him, digging deep enough to draw blood when he’s done. He likes the marks the next morning. He likes hurting when he knows he’s hurting you.

Armin gets to hear Jean moan submissively as you slide a finger in, and then another, because Jean and his asshole are bigger, and he’s a big boy. He can take two right away, even when he squirms.

“ _Mmf_ , Mommy,” Jean starts. He breaks off, unable to say anything for a few seconds as you wiggle your fingers around inside of him, clawing him and making him shudder. The comments are going crazy. For some reason, they didn’t think you’d follow through and finger him, but as Jean rightly said, _a promise is a promise_. “Feels _so_ good.”

“God, _look_ at you,” you laugh humorlessly. “Look at how you’re fucking Mommy’s fingers. She’s only _just_ started.”

He pushes his hips backwards. “Luh-like it when you touch me, Mommy. I like it when you finger me like this.”

“Mm.”

As Jean whimpers, you decide to curl your fingers upwards, touching and feeling around inside. It’s about time he gets a spoonful of his own medicine, a taste for his own torture. He likes it, he groans with a smile, his eyes searching to find you over his shoulders and when he spots your eyes on his, he winks.

“You can add a third, Mommy,” Jean offers, faking a sweet tone that has a few commenters giggling. Armin smiles, too. He wishes he could cum, he wishes he could fuck his hand, but he’s too tired, too fucked out. “Doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Hm,” you reply, “only since you asked nicely. I’ll add a third, and I’ll get right to business. Is that okay, baby boy? Hm?”

“Yuh-yes, Mommy.”

“Good boy. My good _little_ boy.”

His ass shifts, wiggling almost in a taunt and you shove your three fingers in without a word of warning. Jean groans with discomfort. He’s had dildos, toys, everything and anything up his ass, both before and after he started dating you. For some reason, the sensation of your three fingers up his ass feels different, not wrong but also not good just yet. He gives you a moment to adjust, finding a rhythm and eventually, after his hips move and he finds himself, he begins to feel the coil in his lower stomach tightening.

“Feel good?” you ask, almost shyly. The last thing you would like is to let him down.

He makes a noise of agreement. “Yes, Mommy. Yes, _really_ good.”

“You sure?”

Jean blinks, quietly saying, as if off the record, “Y/N, this feels _amazing_. It’s okay.”

Armin feels like he wasn’t supposed to hear. It’s like when you’re in the loo and somebody comes in, spilling secrets to a friend by the sinks, applying lip gloss in the mirror. You’re not in the conversation, not wanted in the secret exchange.

It puts you at ease, enough for Jean to spread his legs further, shuffling back until his foot accidentally hits your thigh. He grunts, as if blindly finding his way around, and you shuffle right between his legs, following his movements from the video Armin just watched. You pull your fingers out after a few minutes of fucking, and Jean moans with a high tone when you pull away, moving your hands to his ass cheeks. The camera captures Jean’s face in frame; he looks small, tiny, with cheeks that are round and full now that his face is flush on the bed, his waist looking tinier now it’s arched and in the air. The only thing intimidating about Jean now is his thighs, still large and muscular and scary in their own unique way. Jean whimpers furiously, tears choking at the back of his eyes with a burning sting that is ripped away by a sob when you smile at the camera, and lean in within the same second, pressing a little kiss against his hole.

Jean shudders. You move back in, spreading his cheeks further with your hands and guiding his ass back to your face. You start with licking the rim, like licking sugar and lime from around a shot glass. Jean moans, and fingers the quilt covers. With your tongue flat, you lick at his hole, mocking those same kitten licks as he once did, for a few moments anyway until you both grew comfortable, and you continued licking at his hole, prodding and drooling. He tastes natural, as expected, crossed with the coconut body wash that he used in the shower before the livestream, the same body wash you used at the same time, sharing a shower together with your skins flushed and hot and wet, bubbles as bikinis.

You have to admit to yourself, in a private intermission, that you’ve never eaten an ass before. You had a temporary girlfriend when you were fifteen, because you were hormonal and confused and she was the prettiest girl in school. You’d eaten her out, but it was her pussy, and you’re certain that at some point during high-school, there had been another girl. You can’t remember, your eyes closed as your tongue milks the taste of Jean’s ass. He preens, pushing it against your face slightly with his face buried in the covers.

“Muh-mommy,” he cries. “Oh- _fuck_.”

“Feel good?” you ask him, your mouth muffled against him. He nods with a moan, although it sounds just like a messy noise, a noise you’d find on a porn soundboard. You smile proudly, being selfish yourself. It feels good knowing you’re the _first_ girl to eat Jean Kirstein’s ass, and on _camera_ too, for 28,000 people to see. Armin sits back with his head on the headboard, staring through heavy half lids. He quite likes this view, this role reversal. He quite likes Jean with his ass in the air. He watches for the finish eagerly, soaking every scene up like the last drops of ice-cream dripping down the cone.

“ _Ngnh_ , can’t hold it any longer, Mommy,” Jean wails. He fists the sheets, looking at you underneath his arm. He can’t see your face, only your cunt. He doesn’t care, it doesn’t matter. “Please let me cum.”

“You want to cum?” you repeat. “How badly?”

“S-so badly,” he moans, and his eyes clench closed. “Please. I’ve been good. You’ve made me feel so... _so_ _good_ , Mommy. It-it hurts, p-please-”

You hum tiredly, almost as if what he’s mumbling is boring you. You lick one more time, pushing in as he clenches around the tip of your tongue. It makes you want to laugh, and slap his ass, but he’s already done so much. You grant him the permission he begs to cum, and he does- reaching your hand around to cup his tender balls, Jean clumsily spills on the sheets, the thick white substance leaking not only through the baby pink but also splashing up onto his stomach, getting stuck in the thick curves of his abs. Armin sighs happily at the sight, high on life and the way Jean squirms like a newborn baby bird who has discovered flight, still clumsy and frantic. His body is shaking, trembling like a glitched video game character, his hips stuttering with his orgasm. He groans with it, and then laughs, perhaps at his own realisation of what just happened, and where and to whom.

Armin types at the keyboard his first comment: _you look absolutely beautiful baby boy,_ and Jean sees, sending a warmth burning in Armin’s chest. Jean spots the comments amongst other familiar icons and users and he smiles, his eyes disappearing into pleasant crescent moons.

“Ah, thank you, _arlerto_. It was an _honour_ getting my ass ate in front of you, I hope you enjoyed.”

“Oh, I _did_ ,” Armin replies breathily, and he’s about to type the comment when a knock thuds at his door. Armin pauses, hyper-aware of the fact somebody is home. They don’t make another sound, just a knock and then a loud sigh that Armin recognises to be in the voice belonging to Connie, as he suspected.

“Armin, I’m sorry, I know you’re clearly _quite_ busy-” he emphasises quite, and Armin wants to vanish into the bedsheets, pretend he’s not home, - “but I text Eren about where the _hell_ my phone charger is, and apparently _you_ have it, so if you could _please_ bring it out to me, I would _very_ much appreciate it. You can finish...whatever it is you’re doing in there. I’ll, _uh_. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

And from the stream, Jean laughs. It feels weird, because given the timing, it’s as if Jean’s laughing at Armin, at how humiliation creeps up his neck and to his cheeks. _Everybody watches porn_ , he thinks. And he’s in a frat, now. He should wear it with honour, just like Eren had told him. He looks over at Connie’s charger wrapped in a snake cord by his box and he smiles. Tonight has been unsuspecting, but clearly, _way_ better than _anything_ Flock could have _ever_ given him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided to pull away from writing for bts for the time being and so all of my member/member fics will be removed. this is why this series is now for the snk characters. hope there's no confusion there. thanks!!!


End file.
